dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Craft
Lana Craft is a professional tomb runner. She lives in her family estate, a mansion in England, but is frequently traveling the world to organize artifacts in and from tombs, deciding if that belongs in a museum. She is the heiress to her family's immense wealth, which her father has earned through the invention of Mac & Cheese. Her family crest shows crossbones made of macaroni. Lana was called by the Chief to join Johnson and Idaho Jones on a mission to a mysterious excavation site in Belize, where a powerful artifact was believed to be hidden. While no such item was found, the three did discover a tunnel leading to an underground Lost World inhabited by highly evolved, sentient dinosaurs. While some of these dinosaurs were hostile and attacked the team, they managed to hold their ground, in no small part due to Lana's skills with her pistols and knives, and her quick thinking. The three eventually managed to communicate with the dinosaurs, learning that a small extremist faction led by a Tyrannosaurus Rex named General Zod was behind the attack on them, and that the paramilitary group planned to conquer the surface world. After another attack by Zod's soldiers, Lana accompanied Johnson and Idaho to Zod's base and joined the assault. She deftly dodged and countered when the general charged her in a one on one fight, causing him to fall to his demise. During the discussion of how to handle the new connection between the two worlds, Lana proposed that, after the recent events, the focus should be on security, the tunnel should be kept locked and guarded, and contact should be restricted to radio messaging only. Her suggestion was accepted and the pathway was sealed, though her and Idaho remained in the dinosaur world to further study it and the mysterious tunnel. As tomb runner, Lana always carries her backpack with her, that holds her explorer equipment and outfits such as a scuba suit, a parachute, knives, pistols, and some super badass shades. She is highly trained with all of her gear, an expert marksman with her pistol, but also when throwing her knife, and in top physical condition. She also knows about flips. Lana usually exhibits a professional attitude, keeping a cool head even while falling to her possible death, but is still passionate about her work. Her curiosity paired with her always extremely driven and focused state pushes her to keep going and pursue her goals, regardless of the obstacle she faces. While she does not describe herself as an archaeologist, her experience as a tomb runner makes her an expert in the field regardless. Lana very much looks up to her father and his entrepreneurship. She tries to emulate the work ethic that has earned him his wealth. At the same time, during her mission with Johnson and Idaho, Lana has commented that her father does and should not know of her involvement, indicating that he may disapprove of her chosen occupation, or at least of more unorthodox expeditions such as the mission.